


【博君一肖】摸手手

by Schinz



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz
Summary: 剧组RPS，勿上升有果子八倍镜看到陈情令里战哥悄悄摸博子的手
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 10





	【博君一肖】摸手手

01  
“……”  
摄影机仍在转动，周围站着拿着打光板的灯光师，再远一点导演副导演在盯着显示屏里的演出，化妆师、场务、助理们站成一圈。

众目睽睽之下。

清河吃人堡内，金凌不省人事地躺在地上。魏无羡着急地大喊他的名字，用手托着金凌的下巴，蓝忘机竖起两根手指去探金凌的鼻息，两人都为身处的诡异场景感到警惕。

与此同时，肖战的拇指在轻轻蹭着王一博的拇指。

一下。

两下。

要死！指尖蹭到的那一瞬，周遭的人影声浪都在王一博的感知里消失了，世界的原点就停留在手指接触到的那一块皮肤上。指尖接触的时候，火山爆发、太阳风暴刮过大地、夏日祭的所有烟花一起迸发在夜空中。指尖离开的时候，一切归于寂静，心电图拉成一条直线。

在触碰与分开之间，所有的热烈和死寂交替发生。

戏还是要继续，外表还是要做那个清冷自矜的蓝忘机。眉毛不能动，眼神不能动，嘴角不能动，可能只有热红的耳朵透露出些端倪。

该死的肖战！

“cut”导演一声令下。王一博马上反手抽向肖战，一下不过瘾又立刻补上第二下。肖战还托着漆培鑫，来不及躲避，可能也不想躲，一边笑着一边假意喊痛。水袖抽到躺着的漆培鑫，collateral damage。

嘴上说着抱歉但，不觉得抱歉。没有人能阻拦王一博抽肖战。

02  
肖战该打。这不是第一次了，那次穿的水蓝色戏服在身后有两根长长的飘带。肖战就那样用手指缠绕上了飘带。“蓝二哥哥去哪里，我就去哪里。”听听，这说的是人话吗。在别人面前是一个善解人意的哥哥，都是装的。王一博回头，就看到肖战的目光如水波，一笑就荡漾开来。

肖战总是这样，在没有人看到的角落里，悄咪咪、黏嗒嗒地勾着王一博。用指尖，眼神，或嘴角。可能是被风吹起的一缕发丝，可能是若隐若现的红色发带。肖战的全部，有意或无意，都勾人。

自己还挺受用。

所以打他也很正常。爱情不就是一种推拉感吗？肖战前进了这么一大步，王一博理应往后退，故意拉扯出距离。给暧昧的发生一个空间，给自己一点喘息的余地。在正式开始之前，这可以是一个游戏，一个迷宫，一个知道谜底的谜题。

我们有来有往，有迎有合。

03  
下戏以后，王一博钻进了肖战的保姆车。“都一样是回酒店的，我想和战哥坐一起。” 

开车以后，车内车外都陷入一片黑暗，两人也没有说话。

借着夜色的保护，王一博把手叠在了肖战的手上。温热的手心，略微叠加的压力。肖战把手掌反过来，握住了王一博的手，十指交握。

但他的脸却望向了窗外，车窗外没有什么好看的，不时掠过一片黑色的树影，远处的天上有几颗残星。王一博看见肖战侧脸的弧度，洇在夜色里，挺拔的鼻尖下更深色的是嘴唇。

车不时在路上颠一下，他们的手就握紧一下。

04  
王一博执意要去肖战房间里对戏，一进门就趴到床上去，拿肖战正在充电的手机玩。肖战在他身边坐下，心不在焉地和王一博说一些垃圾话，看着他洗澡后还微湿的头发和从T恤里透出来薄薄的漂亮的肩胛骨，手指一点一点随着他的脊椎点下来。

每一点，像脚尖踏在水面，泛出一圈圈涟漪。

但手指点到尾椎时，肖战没有继续下去，抽回了手。

“就这样了吗？” 王一博抬头。

“……？”

王一博支棱起身子，啄在肖战的下唇。

“哥，到你了。”

“哇，王一博，我还以为我们之间第一次接吻会是我主动。”

“除了摸我的手和拽我衣服带子之外，还有很多事可以做。”

两人又吻到一起，安静的房间里响起啧啧的水声。这个吻让一些虚无缥缈的心思有了重力，又让人晕得云里雾里的，头脑和心一起发热。

有一扇画在墙壁上通往异世界的门打开了，里面有荆棘、藤蔓、玫瑰、魔法和啼声清脆的鸟儿。

有一些疑问得到了解答。

但又有了一些新的疑惑。

两个人的接吻地点转移到沙发上。然后转移到浴室的洗漱台前。然后转移到落地玻璃旁。

欲拒还迎，予求予取，肆意挞伐，情不自禁。

少年人劲瘦的腰身。低垂的眼睫。沾湿的露水。被打开的花蕊。

长夜漫漫。

肖战的眼里噙着要落未落的泪珠，如月光清晖。王一博俯身吻去了那些眼泪，化身为牧羊少年，一直追随他的月神。

在太阳升起之前，他们只捞到一点点可怜的睡眠时间。

05  
“王一博今天还打我吗？” 

第二天早上，肖战一边往身上套衣服一边问。

“那战哥今天还继续撩我么？”

06  
片场上，白色广袖里，一只手在挠着另一只手的手心。

身边的人无动于衷，任由对方乱来。手指缓慢抚过手心的纹路，又攀上手背，触摸指节和肌肤。

“王一博今天怎么不打我？”肖战小声问。

又是在众目睽睽之下。化妆师正在整理蓝二公子的发髻，助理正要端水杯过来。

王一博把避尘的剑柄抵在肖战胸前，警告他不要再舞。

好不容易等人少一点了。

“现在不打，今晚才能来找你算账。” 王一博说。

完


End file.
